


Which type of coffee he likes?

by JustARandom



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandom/pseuds/JustARandom
Summary: Akechi was sure about two things:1. He hated Akira Kurusu.2. He wasn’t gay.So why the hell was he so mad?Akechi is jealous, and Ann helps him a bit,
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Which type of coffee he likes?

Akechi was sure about two things:

1\. He hated Akira Kurusu.  
2\. He wasn’t gay.

So why the hell was he so mad? 

The most logical answer to that question must be Sakamoto. Yeah, sounds right. That shitty brat pissed him off. He was stupid, imprudent, and stubborn. Why Akira likes to hang out with him is beyond his comprehension. 

Akechi just wanted a nice day. It was Saturday, and he decided to go to Leblanc for coffee. He also brought his notebook to study for a bit, he was a top student after all. After reading a few pages, his eyes wander a little, and he noticed that Akira was sitting with Sakamoto. They were chatting, but it seemed that only the blond was drinking coffee. Apparently, Akira bought it for him.

He started to get piss all of a sudden, and concluded that the sight of Sakamoto was unbearable, even more than Akira’s, and he hated that guy. It felt like his perfect Saturday was ruined. 

And to make things worse, Akira suddenly started laughing. What the fuck that blond told him that made him laugh so much? Akira was laughing as if someone told him the best joke he’s heard. That annoying sound bothered him so much.

“You are so jealous.”

Akechi directed his eyes to the source of the new voice. It was Ann Takamaki. Great, another person he hated.

“Fuck off,” he said. He didn’t want to deal with any of Akira’s friends.

“You should stop staring, you know. They’ll notice.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Sure,” she said before she left to order some coffee.

What the hell was wrong with her? He hated them all and she assumed that he was jealous? That didn’t make any sense! And she thought he was jealous of Sakamoto? He was a proud man, and being jealous of someone, especially the blond, was beyond stupidity. 

He noticed that the girl had a cup in her hands. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she was walking to his direction. She had her friends here, but she decided that she was going to hang out with him. 

He should have stayed at home.

“Can I sit with you?” she asked.

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off?”

“At least with me they won’t notice that you are staring at them. Plus, you are alone doing nothing.”

He thought about telling her that yes, he actually was doing something. He was studying. But he changed his mind. This day was ruined, and having a conversation with her can’t make it worse. Perhaps she could tell him something of his interest.

“Did you know they were going on a date?” he asked. He was curious; he didn’t expect Sakamoto to be, well, gay.

“Why do you assume it’s a date?”

Isn’t it obvious? 

“Two guys talking and laughing together. That’s gay.”

She crossed her arms.

“Well, I think two guys can hang out together as friends.”

Nobody cares about what you think, damn it.

“Just answer the question,” he said a little aggressive.

“Hey, calm down,” she said, not surprised by the tone, “Ok, fine. I think Akira invited him a coffee for finally having a B in History. He was teaching Ryuji after all.”

Of all the things he expected to hear, this was the stupidest. Starting with the fact that Sakamoto had a B. Akira must have taught him very well because that was a miracle. And the patience required for teaching the blond…

“So, it’s not a date.”

She shook her head.

“Besides, Ryuji is straight.”

Now that had to be impossible. He has never seen Sakamoto with a girl. He always hung out with Akira. Not that he particularly cared, but that guy liked to be with other guys.

“That’s debatable,” he said, “I’ve never seen him with any girl at all.”

“I actually…”she started, but stopped. She looked like she was thinking if she should tell him or not. 

Now that peak his curiosity. What was she going to say? She dated him? If that was the case, then she had bad taste. She could do better. Wasn’t she a model or something like that?

After a few seconds, she decided she would tell him.

“I actually had something with Ryuji.”

“Something like what?”

“We are best friends,” doesn’t look like it, Akechi thought. She continued “and we were seeing each other, but it didn’t work. We never dated, “she paused. She looked sad, “but I assure you, Ryuji is straight.”

Fine, he will leave it at that. He will not ask.

He directed his eyes back to Akira. To his surprise, Sakamoto was staring at him. He said something to Akira, and he turned his head to look at Akechi with a confused expression. Fucking blond.

“They are just surprised that I’m with you,” he heard Ann say.

“Now that you say that, “he said, crossing his arms, “why did you sit here with me? Your friends are over there.”

“I know, but I thought that you might need some help. You seem to like Akira a lot.”

Hold on. She thought that he, Goro Akechi, liked Akira Kurusu? Ha! That’s stupid, impossible even. Akechi laughed. Didn’t she know? He hated him a lot. He always got on his nerves. 

“I don’t like him,” he stopped the laugh suddenly, and changed his expression to a serious one quickly, “and I’m not gay.”

“You said that you’ve never seen Ryuji with any girl, but I’ve never seen you show interest in any women.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“I’ve never shown interest in anyone.”

“Wrong. You’ve shown interest in Akira.”

What the hell is wrong with this woman?

“Care to enlighten me?” he asked. Pretty sure the only thing he’s shown is hate for that guy.

“Well,” she started, “he said that you regularly come here.”

This stupid woman.

“That’s because Mr. Sakura’s coffee is the best.”

“But you only come when it’s only Akira,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

Fuck.

“It’s just coincidence,” he said. It is, because he usually comes on Saturday when he has to study and want to relax. It’s not his fault that Akira worked on Saturday.

Ann crossed her arms, not believing him. 

“Fine, let’s say it is coincidence,” which it is, Akechi thought, “but he also mentioned that you like to talk to him, and it is you who starts the conversation.”

“That’s because he is the only one I can socialize with in this place. I get bored when I study, you know? Plus, he is the most bearable of all of you.”

“But apparently you always have a happy face when you talk to him.”

“That’s just a façade,” he said, losing his patience. 

“Now that I think about it,” she mentioned, “Akira has said a lot of things about you. I think he likes you too. You might have a chance.”

He did not just felt happy for that. He did not. And he also did not understand why his heart started to rush. It was impossible! He refused to believe that he liked Akira Kurusu.  
And all of a sudden, his face was red. Fuck. She was looking at him with a smile. 

“Aw, that’s cute. You’re blushing!” she almost screamed. 

“Fuck off! This is not what you’re thinking. I don’t like him.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

He did not like him. 

Right?

“You should stop lying to yourself,” she said with a serious face. Fuck, she looked like a different person. What’s up with the mood change? “You’ve always hidden your true feelings.”

“And why the fuck do you care?”

“I don’t hate you, Akechi,” she confessed, “most of my friends do, but you haven’t directly done anything to me. Haru hates you a lot, and as a friend of her, I dislike what you did to her. Makoto hates you, even if you didn’t do anything to her, but I don’t.”

“Funny, I get along with her sister,” he mentioned with a smirk.

She ignored him.

“What I’m trying to say is that I don’t mind if you are the one that makes Akira happy. And he also makes you happy, so you should stop lying to yourself.”

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to answer her with sarcasm, or tell her to mind her own business, but he couldn’t.

Deep inside, he knew he liked Akira. He knew it, but he denied it. He enjoyed coming to Leblanc just to talk to Akira. It was a good excuse, or so he thought. He loved the sound of his laugh; he loved seeing his smile, and all because of him. Akira was like a Sun. His Sun. Every time he had a chance to talk to Akira, he’d taken it.

He didn’t deserve happiness, he was a shitty person. Akira deserved something better, but he wanted him. He needed him.

But he was not going to admit it in front of her.

“Let’s say I like him, hypothetically,” he started, “do you really think he likes me? I always thought he was straight.”

She laughed at the question. That pissed him off.

“The future detective thinks Akira is straight and Ryuji gay,” she says as if it was the stupidest thing she has heard, “You got it backwards, Akechi. Akira is gay and Ryuji is straight.”

He looked at her confused. 

“I swear I’ve seen him with a lot of girls.”

She shook her head.

“He is popular, but he is not interested in them. Kinda like you. Aren’t you always surrounded by girls?”

Yes, but that is because he’s been on Tv. 

“So, are you going to invite him on a date?” she asked with a smile.

“I don’t know what he likes,” he admited. Akira usually didn’t talk a lot about himself. He knew more about his damn cat. 

Fuck that cat. He hated that cat, and that cat hated him back. He didn’t understand how Akira liked it.

“You can invite him to a restaurant. He likes to eat a lot.”

“I guess I can do that.”

There was a new restaurant. He could probably invite Akira there. 

“But I think you can start with coffee. He really likes coffee.”

The sound of a phone interrupted them. It was Ann’s. She answered the call.

He didn’t care about her conversation at all, so he looked where Akira was. The chairs were empty. He searched for Akira, and he found him talking to Mr. Sakura. 

Sakamoto had left. Those were good news.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave,” Ann excused herself.

“Wait,” Akechi stopped her, “you didn’t mention an important detail.” He had to know.

She looked confused.

“What?”

“So, which type of coffee he likes?”

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don't know why I wrote this, but I had fun. This is my first time writing in English, it's not my first language. I think I did ok, but I'm sure there are a lot of typos (rip).
> 
> I'm happy with it, even though I kinda feel it sucks, but well.
> 
> Also, I really love Akechi. He deserved better. I have high hopes for Persona 5.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. It's not the best, but if you laugh or something, I'm happy :)


End file.
